Panicz/II/19
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIX W Worczynie, podczas obiadu, Paszowski opowiadał zgromadzonej rodzinie o bytności swej w Sołowie, na jarmarku. Poznał tam nowych właścicieli Wodzewa. Pan Wojciech mówił: – Kilku ich tam było, zięciów, synów, szwagrów, panie mój, każdy czerwony, tęgi, zdrowy chłop, że choć do cepa. Ten Sałaciński, źle się nazywa, za wiotko, powinien był Sadłowski albo Szynkoski, bo tłusty i jędrny jak tur. Opięty w jasnokawowe ubranie, tak szczelnie, że aż na nim pęka, buty z cholewami lakierowanymi świecą z daleka, kurta, panie mój, kapie od szamerunków, ręce trzyma odstawione szeroko w łokciach, pewno dlatego, żeby lepiej widzieć jaką ma figurę. Siedząc, nogi ustawia daleko od siebie, a ręce, tak samo wydęte w ramionach, opiera na udach. To taki, panie mój, zaściankowy szyk, przy tym krew tryska prawie z policzków, wąs najeżony pachnie fiksatuarem i dopiero taka jest z niego „piękna mężczyzna”, wszystkie szlachcianki za nim się oglądają. – Ależ go pan rysuje! Wybornie! jak bym widział takiego zagonowca z pretensjami – rzekł pan Turski. – Bardzo niesympatyczny typ – dodał Paszowski. – Był gdzieś ekonomem, teraz ożenił się z Powalską z Szufli i już chce być dziedzicem. Fanfaron wielki. – Jakaż jest ta Sałacińska, podobno była za granicą? – spytała Ziula. – Ee! „I w Paryżu nie zrobią z owsa ryżu” – mówi przysłowie. Widziałem ją jak szła przez rynek, suknię podniosła aż do pasa, ale halka długa i suta, krzycząca gwałtu swym kolorem, ciągnęła się po piasku, to także taki szufloski nie wykorzeniony szyk, głowa już w modnych lokach, tylko że cała figura zatacza się jakoś nieelegancko. At sobie „pacunelka”, nawet niebrzydka. Pan Wojciech jął opowiadać, jak stary Trawkowski głosił w Sołowie, że będzie sprzedawał część mebli z Wodzewa i radził się jakby sprzedać... tapety, bo są „piękne a dzieciska pomażą i porobią z nich mapy”. – Poradziłem mu, żeby kwaczem umaczanym w gorącej wodzie przeciągnął po ścianach, to rolki odwilgną, wtedy się je pozdejmuje, zwinie w trąbki i sprzeda. – Wyborna rada! – śmiała się Ira. – Dalibóg! tak z niego zakpiłem, nie wiem; czy się na tym poznał czy nie? Ale z firanek do okien, z których każda kosztowała wyżej stu rubli, Trawkowska porobi sobie balowe suknie, za to ręczę, do potomności przejdą te tkaniny firankowe! Paszowski i Turski zaczęli sobie przypominać czasy, kiedy jeszcze Trawkowski był zwykłym szlachcicem mizerakiem we wsi Zaokopowo, położonej obok Wodzewa. Sam wówczas orał i siał, gdy zaś ojciec pana Turskiego, dziadek Marysia, kupił kiedyś woły w Sołowie; Trawkowski sam ofiarował przypędzić do Worczyna, za co dostał poczęstunek, ale poprosił jeszcze o parę groszy na piwo, uzyskawszy zapłatę, odszedł wielce zadowolony z zarobku. – Niech tato opowie o tym weselu, na którym był – przypominał Teoś. – A to, panie mój, w Szuflach u starego Powalskiego. Wychodziła wówczas za mąż, najstarsza córka, Teresa. Kochała się nieboraczka w jakimś tam chłopaku, pewno w takim, co to też jest „piękna mężczyzna”, ale w biednym, ojciec zaś nie uważając na amory córki, wydawał ją za starszego lecz bogatego sąsiada. Mnie zaprosili na to wesele. Więc, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, jak już odbyła się ceremonia błogosławieństwa i wyszli na ganek przed odjazdem do ślubu, panna młoda w bek. Płacze niebożątko, a szlocha, a zanosi się, że litość brała patrzeć na nią. Matka i my wszyscy uspokajamy, jak kto umie, tymczasem ojciec, stary Powalski, pogroził jej pięścią i zawołał: „Cicho! pamiętaj Terecha, bo kozicą”. Groźba wybicia kozicą czyli trzonem od bata, poskutkowała na zahukaną dziewczyninę, zlękła się i ucichła. Pękaliśmy ze śmiechu. Tak było z córką najstarszą, teraz już najmłodszą wysłał za granicę na naukę. Świat postępuje! tylko nie wiem, czego ona się tam uczyła, bo dalibóg nie wygląda na inteligentną. Ale to zdrowa generacja, świeża krew, kulturę wchłoną prędko, właściwie trzeba by ich popierać, lecz jeszcze rażą. – Tacy ludzie, taka młoda szlachta jak ci Powalscy, Sałacińscy, Trawkowscy, zaleją całą okolicę – rzekł Turski ze smutkiem – stare zaś i znane rody polskie zanikają powoli jeden za drugim, synowie ich opuszczają zagon rodzinny po dziadach i pradziadach. Niewesołe dla nas horoskopy. – Jestem pewny, że ten Powalski myśli o zagarnięciu z czasem i Worczyna, przez ożenienie się kiedy którego z nich z jaką Turską – mówił Paszowski. – To się nigdy nie spełni – rzekł twardo ojciec Marysia. Powstano od stołu. Na dworze zrywała się burza. Wiatr, niby podmuch tytana, szarpał gałęźmi drzew, giął je z wściekłością. Z ziemi podnosił kłęby siwej kurzawy i targał nimi, kręcąc wirem zapamiętałym, lub ciskając na trawniki sypkie fale piasku, mrok gęsty zasnuł świat, chmura szła groźna, wielka i nabrzmiała. Przewalała się ciężarem maglów huczących nieustannie. Zwały szarorude niosły w sobie stek ponury, parły naprzód okropną masą, złowrogie, niemal potworne. Jaskrawe światło buchnęło z cielska chmury błyskawicą... i wnet runęły grzmoty. Wark i łomot toczył się z dala, niby z krańców horyzontu i biegł w górę nieba, coraz hałaśliwszy, ryczący niezwalczoną okropną mocą. Znowu blask, teraz wężyk ognisty śmignął złotą iglicą, ukłuł chmurę zjadliwych gzygzakiem. Uderzył pierwszy grom. Zadrżały szyby w oknach dworu worczyńskiego i już huk. nie przestawał wstrząsać światem. Niebo szalało. Chmury czarne kłębiły się w górnych sferach, rozdzierane krwawym ogniem błyskawic i piorunowych pogiętych strzał. Cały świat wyglądał jak w płomieniach. Były chwile, że zdawało się masy ogniste zaleją ziemię, to znów ciemność następowała po oślepiających pożogach, że przerażenie chwytało jeszcze silniej, jakby w obawie kataklizmu przyrody, miażdżącego świat. Ziemia dygotała pod obuchami walącymi z chmur, ryk, skowyt rozigranych żywiołów budził panikę w naturze. Drzewa przycichły trwożnie, nad nimi zaś borykały się spiętrzone wulkany chmur, ziejące potokami żaru. W powietrzu czuć było zapach siarki, atmosfera duszna gniotła piersi ludzkie, płuca nie mogły swobodnie oddychać. Kanonada niebieska postanowiła jakby zrujnować ziemię i jej twory, wzburzoną potęgą elektryczności. – Nie pamiętam już takiej burzy – zawołał Paszowski. – A słowo stało się ciałem! trzeba wyjrzeć na dziedziniec, bo może się gdzie pali, toż to żywy ogień z nieba leci. Kobiety klęcząc odmawiały litanię żarliwie, pani Turska chodziła po pokojach dzwoniąc dzwoneczkiem loretańskim. Marian i jego żona niepokoili się o Turów. Wtem Ziula krzyknęła: – Ktoś przyjechał! jakiś powóz. Irena powstała z klęczek i wybiegła do przedpokoju. Obecni usłyszeli nagle jej głośny okrzyk: – Dziudzio!! – Dalibóg! A to co, razem z piorunami?– zawtórował bas Paszowskiego. Wszyscy znaleźli się w sieniach, gdzie już Denhoff witał Irenę. Powstał nieopisany gwar, rodzina Turskich i Paszowscy otoczyli Denhoffa ciepłym, serdecznym powitaniem. Zapomniano o burzy. Każdy pytał ,,panicza”, skąd jedzie i dlaczego w taką pogodę. Denhoff odczuł w gronie tej rodziny szczerą przychylność dla siebie, w duszy załkał mu żal, że już ich opuści. Wzruszony do głębi, całował kobiety po rękach z uczuciem syna i brata. – Byłem w Wodzewie, wygnała mnie stamtąd burza, pod gromami, w świetle błyskawic przejechałem granicę mej ziemi ostatni li raz – rzekł bardzo smutnym głosem. W salonie Denhoff opowiadał co go spotkało u Trawkowskich; mówił, że nawet pożegnać nie mógł klęcznika matki, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Rafaelowskiej Madonny, tak drogiej pamiątki z Pniewa i z lat dziecinnych. Usta drżały, powieki zaczerwieniły się, nabierając łzami płynącymi z serca. Ale wytrzymał, nie zapłakał nawet wobec osób najżyczliwszych sobie. Zmógł się, zacisnął szczęki, łkanie wtłoczył przemocą w głąb piersi. Wówczas odetchnął szeroko, jakby z ulgą, że słabość duszy skruszył, może już raz na zawsze. Wszyscy zauważyli walkę jego, lecz udali, że nic nie widzą. Pan Turski pomyślał: „Ira i Maryś znają go dobrze, on nie upadnie”. Burza ucichła, padał teraz zlewny deszcz, fala wody zaćmiła świat. Szum obfity kaskady dżdżu odświeżył ziemię i powietrze, przestrzeń nabrała mocy rzęży/ej, pachnącej kąpielą zdrową i młodzieńczym, dreszczem, tak jakby chrzest ^po grzechach oczyszczenie. Panny pootwierały okna i pomimo odprysków deszczu wychyliły głowy na zewnątrz, by pić ożywczy prąd zroszonych roztoczy. Denhoff stanął obok Iry i chłodził rozpaloną twarz. Gdy strumienie wody powoli zmniejszały się, odsłaniając drzewa skąpane i świeże, trawniki lśniące, jakby usiane szmaragdowym pyłem, Denhoff zawołał radośnie: – Niech pani patrzy na prawo. – Tęcza! Jaka piękna i bogata. – To wróżba dla mnie, panno Iro; to... moja tęcza. Wpatrzył się z nabożeństwem w strojną w siedmiobarwną szarfę, rzuconą z wielkim rozmachem na mętne obłoki. – W oczach prawie rośnie, nabiera kolorów coraz cenniejszych, widzicie państwo?! Ryszard spojrzał po obecnych. Młodzi Turscy stali przy oknie przytuleni do siebie, zakochani. Oczy Maryli, odbijały w źrenicach wszystkie farby malownicze] wstęgi niebios, Maryś pochłaniał wzrokiem młodą żonę, tworzyli razem grupę uosobienia szczęścia. Ziula i Rymsza byli może mniej idealni, niż w początkach swych uczuć, ale bliżsi siebie, tak jakby odbywszy podróż wśród gwiazd, spadli razem na ziemię i tu odnaleźli się realnie. Denhoff wyraził im swą myśl, w formie delikatnego zapytania. Rymsza odrzekł: – Odgadł pan trafnie. My z panną Ziulą sławni marzyciele, błądziliśmy trochę po sferach nadziemskich, stamtąd moja narzeczona sfrunęła z impetem w duszną strefę analizy, debatów, skąd wiodą dwie drogi, do rozejścia się lub do połączenia. – U nas przeważyło to drugie, jesteśmy w przededniu szczęścia – dokończyła Ziula. Ryszard westchnął: – Tak tu u państwa ciepło, tak miękko i rozkosznie. Gniazdo rodzinne, domowe niegasnące ognisko, o którym zawsze marzyłem. Miłuję takie życie na wsi, w otoczeniu rodziny, wśród drogich osób, wspólnych myśli i uczuć, kocham podobne istnienia, lecz długo nie zaznam ich jeszcze, bo teren odpowiedni straciłem, ten oto deszcz zalał ostatni płomyk nadziei domowego ogniska, piastowany w mej duszy od dawna. Ze mną jest tak: jak coś ukocham, to mi się rozwieje, jak po co już sięgam, to mi w palcach pryska, na co spojrzę, oczyma rozmiłowanymi to zaczyna mi skakać, drgać, aż runie w przepaść. Cechą mego bytu jest miraż, sam go stwarzam z realności. Prawdę trzymaną w ręku cisnę zawsze na odmęty i powstaje z niej fatamorgana. Czy to już mój los niezmienny? Ryszard przebył w Worczynie jeden dzień. Państwo Turscy zatrzymywali go na dłużej lecz nie chciał. Ziula prosiła, aby był na jej ślubie i tego nie obiecywał, mówiąc, że im prędzej pożegna ukochane miejsca, tym łatwiej otrząśnie się z marzeń i wspomnień, zabójczych już dla niego. Przez ciąg ostatniego dnia pobytu w Worczynie żył wspomnieniami, wszyscy zaś dokładali do nich własne pamiątki, co wytworzyło jakby dziennik odczytywany głośno. Ksiądz Janusz przyjechał umyślnie, aby pożegnać „panicza”, on również przypomniał pierwsze swe poznanie Denhoffa. – Było to w maju przed dwoma laty – mówił ksiądz. – Słyszałem już wiele o panu, alem go nie znał. Aż tu raz panna Ira i Ziula przyjechały na ranną mszę do Okorowa. Po kościele przyszły do plebanii, raptem... hop! coś ogromnego skoczyło przez sztachety do ogródka. Patrzę, młodzieniec bardzo elegancki na koniu, a tu już panny krzyczą: „pan Denhoff, pan Denhoff”. Wyobraźcie sobie państwo, konno przeskoczył ogrodzenie jak piłka! I co się okazało, oto ktoś mu powiedział w Wodzowie przy śniadaniu, że panny z Worczyna pojechały na mszę i nie darował. Od razu mi się pan z tego podobał! Irena śmiała się. – Bo to wówczas proboszczu, weszło w zwyczaj, że pan Ryszard bywał w Worczynie codziennie, na obiedzie lub kolacji, żartowałyśmy, że nigdy nie był jeszcze na śniadaniu, wtedy zaś po mszy odprowadził nas do domu i pił śniadanie z nami. – Po drodze zaś pani mi opowiadała o mych szansach u jakichś tam panien w okolicy. Pamięta pani własne słowa, po francusku, w dyskrecji przed stangretem? „Vous avez de la chance, monsieur”, odpowiedziałem pani na to „on trovue de la chanse là, où on ne la cherche pas”. Hej, Boże miły! gdzie są te czasy. Już i Jeny wierzchówki nie ma w Wodzewie, służą Trawkowskim. – Nie tylko Jena – rzekł ksiądz – ale oburzyło mnie to, że w stalli pana, pod herbem Denhoffów siadają ci obywatele zaokopowscy. To mnie tak razi, że sam się za to karcę i nie umiem być pobłażliwym. Ryszard zrobił zabawną minę. – Niech oni sobie myślą, że odziedziczyli nawet mój herb będąc panią Trawkowską, oddałbym za tę cenę bodaj... obrączkę do serwety... Irena pokazała Denhoffowi swój obraz, malowany z natury. Przedstawiał część lasu turowskiego z polanką, gdzie niegdyś odbyła się majówka. Płótno wykończone zupełnie, wywarło na Ryszardzie wielkie wrażenie. Patrzył długą chwilę na jasne kopy rozwitych brzóz, na perspektywę wśród drzew ze świecącą wodą rzeki w oddali, na wspaniałe krzewy pierzastych paproci. Przeszłość cudowna żywo stanęła mu w myśli. Twarz mu drgała, ręce trzęsły się nerwowo. Nagle bez zastanowienia, wiedziony jedynie gwałtownym odruchem rozpaczy, chwycił duży pędzel, umoczył go w masie szarych farb, rozrobionych na palecie i z całą satysfakcją, z żarłoczną żądzą niszczenia smarował pędzlem po obrazie na oślep, od góry do dołu. Świeże barwy brzóz, bukiety paproci zamazywał, patrząc jak nikną śliczne drzewa, jak błotnista, brzydka powłoka gubi je w sobie, zatraca, niweczy całkowicie pamiątkowy widok. – Co pan robi! – krzyknęła Irena. On nie uważał, z dzikim wyrazem na twarzy ze złośliwym błyskiem oczu niszczył i niszczył bez przerwy. Irena przerażona jego czynem, niezdolna była powstrzymać go od tego, żal porwał ją za udatną pracą, lecz szczególny wygląd Ryszarda wstrzymał jej protest, nie zatrzymała jego ręki, niszczącej tak, jakby to własna jej ręka mściła się na nieszczęsnym obrazie. Cisza zapanowała w pokoju, tylko szybki oddech Denhoffa, szelest farb i pędzla świadczył, że się tu coś spełnia. Ryszard zamazywał dotąd, aż mu dłoń ścierpła. Widok lasu pokryła szara farba gdzieniegdzie przeświecał leciuchny cień zieleni, lub błękitu nieba. Gdy pędzel wypadł z palców Denhoffa, ujrzeli na boku obrazu, nie ruszane samotne drzewo, dziwnie ono odbijało od tej szarobłotnej przestrzeni, miało wygląd człowieka stojącego ,na pobojowisku; głusz i milczenie, pustka dokoła i on sam jeden opuszczając gałęzie ku ziemi bezradny, dziwnie smutny. Młodzieniec szepnął: – Widzi pani oto jestem ja, tego drzewa nie zdążyłem zniszczyć... to mój symbol. Irena odczuła to samo. Nie robiła mu wymówek, bo to był wybuch jego uczuć, uszanowała je. Denhoff ochłonąwszy, przepraszał ją za swój wybryk, całował jej ręce rozdrganymi wargami i mówił: – Nie mogłem, nie mogłem patrzeć na ten las, tę łączkę, tam byłem szczęśliwy... tam pokochałem Dorę... to zbyt silne wspomnienie. Ale teraz, gdy już obraz zniszczyłem, gdy pozostał tylko moim symbolem, niech mi go pani ofiaruje. – Dobrze – odrzekła Irena. Wyjazd „panicza” z Worczyna był rozrzewniający, żegnali go jak kogoś bliskiego, o którym pamięć pozostanie na zawsze. Zegnał go tak samo i gospodarz Szczepański z kilku chłopami. Denhoff nie mógł oderwać się od tych ludzi. Im więcej widział tu życzliwości dla siebie, im cieplejsza atmosfera domowego szczęścia otaczała go wśród rodziny Turskich, tym trudniejsze było rozstanie. Lecz i ono nadeszło wreszcie. Ryszard uściskany przez obu Turskich i Paszowskich, żegnany całym sercem przez panie i panny, wsiadłszy do wolantu, zdrętwiał zupełnie z nadmiaru wzruszenia. Paszowski, chcąc nadać pożegnaniu weselszą nutę, zawołał rubasznie: – A jeśli jeszcze kiedy zechcesz, panie mój, prawdę i realność, choćby najskromniejszą zmienić w miraż, to, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, przypomnij sobie tylko Trawkowskich. Oni robią przeciwnie, to co by się zdawało dla nich mirażem, oni właśnie zmieniają w realność, miraże zaś w formie bogini Venus na przykład uważają za nieprzyzwoite i topią je lub coś tam. Jak ci, panie mój, uparta natura „panicza” znowu wylezie na wierzch w nieodpowiedniej chwili, to chlaśnij ją w pysk i niech się rozleci na cztery wiatry. Dalibóg! – Tak niech się rozleci i już nie wróci! Wodę wazyć, woda będzie! – rzekł Teoś. Jeszcze jeden moment nad wyraz ciężki. Ryszard spojrzał na. wszystkich bardzo błyszczącymi źrenicami z wewnętrznego podniecenia i wolant ruszył sprzed ganku. Turkot kół z wolna nikł, mętniał aż rozpłynął się w przestrzeni. Panicz odjechał.